


Waltzing Around It

by Anonymous



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Twincest, this is so fluffy i can't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five times she kissed him under the mistletoe, and the one time he kissed her.Fluff. Pure fluff.Warning: Consensual Adult Sibling Incest.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Waltzing Around It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I am in ship hell with this but I wanted to write more content for this pair because yes. Some odd reason I decided to do a very fluffy holiday oneshot first. I'm not entirely confident in writing their characters yet so forgive me for any minor discrepancies.
> 
> Minor sexy at the end, nothing beyond a heated makeout session.

_Waltzing Around It_

* * *

Every year it was always a quiet affair in the Frye Household. Assassin business always came first before frivolous holidays. December 25th was no exception. Hardly any decor went up, save for a few pieces, such as a simple tree and some holly.

This year, the twins would spend it fully alone. Ethan Frye had some business to attend to, and the two 18-year-olds knew exactly what that meant.

Sitting by the fire, Evie Frye tried to remain warm from the chill of the cold. She studied a few notes on the Creed she had personally written herself.

She was alone in the house. Until a drunken Jacob Frye came stumbling in, snapping her out of her concentration. So much for studying.

Evie stood up, making her way to their small tree and picking up her gift to him, wondering if she should reconsider giving it given his current state of inebriation. 

“Evie… Dear sister,” he spoke, slurring his words. His tone took a lower, somber turn as he realized the day was almost over and he knew he had too many. “Sorry.”

Evie sighed, grabbing her brother by the arm and pulling him upstairs to his room. “Jacob Frye you’re hopeless.”

He grinned. “It’s… It’s fine Evie.”

“No, you’re drunk, on this holiday of all days.”

She forced him to sit on his bed, producing his present to him. He eyed it with surprise.

“Don’t look so shocked brother of mine,” she said, her tone prompt. “It’s December 25th.”

“Shit…” He rubbed his hand over his face. “I… I lost your present Evie.” 

She titled her head, tightening her brows in a line. Well, that was new. “How?”

He fell over on his bed with a dramatic sigh. “Well, dear sister I would explain if I wasn’t so shit-faced right now. You would laugh.”

She shoved the box into his hands. “I enjoy a good story from you.”

He sat back up and meticulously unwrapped the bow from the box. Within was a new set of brass knuckles, polished and nicely made. Jacob looked up at Evie, unsure what to say.

“Thank you, Evie,” he muttered.

She nodded. “You’re welcome, brother dear. Now,” she sat down next to him on the bed. “Tell me about this story since my gift mysteriously disappeared.”

He swallowed. “Perhaps when I’m sober?”

“You’re not weaseling out of this one Jacob Frye.”

For some reason or another, he really didn’t want to tell the story. So he did whatever he could to get her to leave his room. He produced a piece of mistletoe from his pocket he carried around in case he got lucky that night—which he didn’t.

Evie rolled her eyes at how childish he was acting as he held it over their heads. “Really?”

“You know the rules Evie,” he said, a smirk on his lips. “You can flee while you can.”

He underestimated just how stubborn his sister could be. Her soft lips pressed against his cheek.

She pulled back, a cheeky grin on her freckled face. “Tell me the story.”

Jacob was undeniably red in the face. He dropped the mistletoe and flopped down on his bed. “No,” he mumbled, too embarrassed to really speak.

She patted his shoulder in a pitiful way. “Merry Christmas Jacob. I expect that story tomorrow.”

* * *

The next year Jacob decided against going out to drink in the bars and gambling on December 25th.

The reason being well, a rather selfish one: he wanted to be with Evie and he wanted another kiss from her. He couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since that night. He went out to drink because he was a failure of a brother who couldn’t even manage to get a gift for her, but she gave him hers, and not just one but two. Her kiss made him feel weird and odd. He continued to look at her and liking what he saw. Her adorable freckles. The way she carried a blade as they sparred in her delicate hand.

That year to his dismay, he had lost track of the days and failed to get her another gift in time. Late, yet again. The focus was his first solo mission as an Assassin. When he turned home, it was December 24th and Ethan Frye had business to tend to.

They would be alone again on the holiday.

He examined his brass knuckles while on top of his bed. They served him well in the fights he got into. In a way, he had to thank Evie for that, somehow.

Tonight he just felt somber and weird. No gift for Evie until later, he made his first real kill as an Assassin, and all he wanted was Evie’s kiss. He laid upon his bed, eying the mistletoe in his hand.

Such a stupid plant caused this mess of emotions in his head.

Evie cracked open the door to his room, a box in her hands. She sat down on the bed, looking upon the sad and pitiful Jacob Frye with a raised eyebrow but also a look of understanding.

The first kill was always the harshest.

“Evie…” he said, not even looking up from the mistletoe. “Sorry, your gift is going to be late this year… Again.”

She pouted, disappointed but she said nothing as she shoved the box on top of Jacob. She leaned her head over his, placing herself right below the mistletoe.

Oh no. He was staring at her lips, but he felt her lips upon his forehead.

“You still haven’t told me that story,” she said, pulling back. 

Oh great that again.

Jacob wondered how long he could keep her in suspense with that story as he opened her gift to him.

* * *

The next year, he still struggled to get Evie out of his mind. With each passing day, he would look at her and the world felt a little bit more clear and a lot more dangerous. The shame weighed him down to the point he went out drinking more often, getting into fights with other men whoever even mention her behind his back. The alcohol as it turns out did not get Evie off his mind, far from it. All it did was remind him that his self-hatred was warranted.

But he had something to look forward to. Evie’s kiss was a small comfort. She meant it out of sisterly affection but to him it meant everything. That she would always be his sister through thick and thin and through his screw-ups.

This time he held the mistletoe in his pocket and his gift in his free hand. He leaned against her doorway on the night of December 24th. “Hello, my dear sister.”

She looked up from her desk. Her expression brightened just a little as she stood up. Opening a drawer, Evie took out a box wrapped in a neat little bow.

The two twins exchanged gifts, but before Jacob could even open his, he held up the mistletoe with a smirk.

Evie rolled her eyes. “Why?”

“Isn’t it our tradition now?” he teased. “I mean unless you don’t want to.”

“Jacob Frye I will never understand you,” she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “At least you were on time this year.”

His heart thudded harder than ever at her touch.

The next year, Jacob took extra steps to separate himself from his sister. Turns out, crushing down those feelings with alcohol wasn’t enough. 

And so that single day, December 25th, Evie was enormously frustrated. What had she done to make him hate her so? He was never around anymore, preferring to go out to probably get into trouble and brawls somewhere or drink himself into a stupor. She looked at the gift she prepared him again, unsure what to get him this time because he was hardly ever around.

Ethan Frye was actually around on this holiday. “Where is your brother?”

She had no idea. “Out somewhere.”

“He didn’t tell you?”

“He’s old enough to go out by himself,” she said, curt in her explanation, knowing he hated her and that was the reason for his absence.

Ethan shook his head. “You two, I’ve noticed you’ve become distant. Normally distance is good in our line of work, but you two are your biggest allies. Trust no one but each other, Evie.”

She pondered his words. She would love nothing more than to be with her brother, perform missions side by side, devote their lives to the Creed, but he hated her, or at the very least couldn’t stand her presence.

Evie resolved to interrogate him once he returned, but he never came in through the front door. Walking past his room she noticed the door was closed and there was the sound of sloppy footsteps.

She knocked quietly, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. 

Jacob was standing in front of her, slumped against the door plane. The smell of alcohol lingered on his breath. “Hello Evie,” he muttered, not happy to see her.

“Jacob, did you climb in through the window?”

“Yes. It was difficult.”

So much for interrogation. He was too far gone to have a meaningful conversation with her. She turned on her heel and grabbed his present. “It’s December 25th,” she said, presenting it to him.

He took it, eying it suspiciously.

And for a moment, Evie’s usually stoic and calm manner faded. She embraced Jacob in her arms. The young man had no idea how to feel about this other than Evie’s soft lithe body was against his.

She whispered, “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

And she thusly kissed his cheek and walked away before he could even say anything.

Jacob swallowed hard, thinking back to the present he still had hidden underneath his bed. She thought he hated her, that she did something wrong when that was far from the truth. In his eyes, he did something wrong, very very wrong.

He had to fix this.

Sneaking to her room, he peered open the door and found her sleeping soundly. Without a sound, he placed the gift on her bedside and whispered to her.

“I love you, Evie Frye.”

Jacob knew that she would only take it one way, but he meant it in all ways. As a brother. As a lover even though he knew there was no chance, but he meant it.

Okay so maybe she appeared to be sleeping soundly, because the next thing he knew, she grabbed him by his shirt.

“Where is the mistletoe?” she mumbled. “It’s tradition.”

He had to laugh. “Dear sister,” he produced the parasitic plant from his pocket. “You cheeky girl you already kissed me.”

In her sleepy haze, she pursed her lips in a tight line. “Jacob Frye, you drive me up the wall.”

“That’s my job as your brother, Evie. Now please, a kiss?”

Her grip on his shirt tightened. She looked up into his eyes and just wondered if, for one moment, he loved her differently. Why else was he so insistent on these kisses? She never gave them except on December 25th. And he told her he loved her, but something told her in his tone he meant it very differently. Only one way to find out.

She pressed her lips to his, shocking both twins. Evie was surprised at herself for being so willing to kiss her brother like this. Jacob was surprised he even got to feel her lips against his. Was this real, or was this another one of his fantasies? Evie pulled back after a few moments. Jacob looked dazed.

Her cheeks were hot to the touch. She looked down, knowing she made a mistake. “I’m… I’m sorry. I need a moment.”

Jacob, too dumb-founded and not sober enough to push the matter, nodded and left her room.

It was pure agony that night. He couldn’t stop thinking of that kiss over and over. His own fantasy of kissing her soft lips came true and yet, he wasn’t even sure she even felt the same way. His shame returned, trying not to get his own hopes up. He still hated himself for feeling this way about his own twin, but… He would wait. He was not a particularly patient man, but he can wait.

They didn’t speak about it the next day. Or the day after that. Months went and all Jacob could do was resume his usual routine of carrying out Assassin missions, this time wanting to go with her. He of course, still continued his uncontrollable fantasies about her, but with a little more hope each time. He stopped going out drinking, except for the moments when he and Ethan disagreed on something Jacob did in comparison to Evie.

A year went on by. As the days closed in on December 25th, Jacob couldn’t stand the waltzing around the subject. What was it one would do in this sort of situation? Courtship wasn’t entirely his strong suit, especially in a case like this where he would be courting his own sister, but maybe he could swing it.

So he went and bought flowers for her, among other things.

* * *

Evie was utterly confused by her own emotions. For the longest time she barely paid any attention to any other men, preferring to stick to her research for the Piece of Eden and training as an Assassin, eventually, the missions came first in her mind.

But that kiss haunted her. She was afraid to admit to herself that she liked it and wouldn’t have minded, given the chance, to kiss her own brother again. In fact, Jacob took up her thoughts far too often. She noticed how his training translated into his physical attributes, how he was growing stubble on his jaw, how his voice had a certain charm to it that made her blush.

The man was distracting to a fault.

It was December 25th. Ethan had business to tend to again, leaving the twins alone in the household for most of the day.

The first thing Evie went to do was hide up in her room, embarrassment at last year’s disastrous kiss flooding back. She knew eventually she couldn’t waltz around the subject, not with Jacob’s obsession with mistletoe.

Jacob knocked on her door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands behind his back. “Evie,” he greeted her.

She raised her finger to shush him before he could talk. “Jacob about that kiss last year… I… I know you must be disgusted with me.”

He stopped her, presenting the flowers, giving her the warmest look. “Evie Frye,” he said, making her spine shiver. “I am not disgusted with you. Look up.”

She did, her heart pounding. The parasitic plant was hanging above their heads by a thin piece of twine on the door. The flowers, the mistletoe, his love confession the year before when he thought she was asleep. It all made sense, definitely.

Looking back to gaze into his eyes, she breathlessly spoke. “Jacob—”

He kissed her, cutting off her remaining words. But she had no more words to say. All she wanted was his kiss, right here, right now. She moaned in approval, eyes sliding closed as her fingers sneaked up to his collar and pulled him closer, her chest against his. Dropping the flowers, his hands slid across her waist, their hips pressed together. 

Jacob relished in being able to kiss Evie like this. His years of yearning for her, ever since that one December 25th where she kissed him under the mistletoe, was unleashed. She smelled like paper and something sweet. One of his hands made his way down to her thigh, lifting her leg up and around his hip.

Evie’s hands roamed over his shirt, her smooth delicate fingers brushing over the bare skin around his collar and up his neck.

Finally breaking for air, the pair of twins kept their foreheads together.

“I like December 25th,” Jacob said, his voice low and husky in Evie’s ears.

“Who knew you were such a romantic?” Evie said, her tone light and teasing. “I love you, brother.”

He pecked her lips again. “I am a great romantic, Evie Frye.” Another kiss. “I love you, dear sister.”

“Say, Jacob,” Evie muttered in his ear. “You still owe me a story of how you lost my present.”

Jacob swallowed dryly. “Let’s just say it involved a crow carrying away a book and I got kicked by a horse.”

Evie kissed his nose. “A book?”

“A novel,” he mumbled, cheeks red from embarrassment. “I thought you might like it.”

She kissed his lips. “Anything from you, Jacob, is the best gift.”

He had to admit, that fluffed his ego a bit. He pulled her in for another deep, passionate kiss.

The pair had to separate when they heard the front door open and close, straightening out their clothes, but they shared a look of understanding, now that everything has changed.

They would simply have to waltz around their newfound relationship.


End file.
